Green Monster Attack
by LoveShipper
Summary: Can an attack of a green eyed monster ex lead to love between Will and Kayla? Maybe ;). Please review


I borrowed this story idea from my friend Puppy-Love-Face. So thank her for allowing me to use it. I hope I did it justice. I don't own anybody. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I know it will be mushy, cliché and slightly cheesy but that is how I write stories. I kind of enjoy making certain characters real jerks, snobs and big whinny babies when it helps my pairing realize their love sooner.

I know that in the actual movie, Nick Swift isn't a total jerk but in this story, he is so don't be alarmed. Also please don't hate on me for making Nick and Skye so mean or whiny, this is how my imagination played out the story so I had to write them that way.

It was Monday morning at Summit Valley High School and already the gossip mill was working full speed. It didn't matter that most of the information was made up by a third party in order to have anyone who is willing to listen to have a positive and negative impact the people involver's reputation,depending on the oh so important social standing on the social ladder of the school. Everyone was discussing it even before entering the doors of the school so the noise level rose in the halls that the morning bell could barely be heard.

"Will says that I am so close to getting the hang of the Cloud 9, all I need to do is stay focus and practice, practice and more practice. I can't wait to get the move down pact and show all those people who think all that I am good for is looking pretty that I am also one determined and stubborn girl. I think that my attempt to ski down Tyson Peak, one that not anyone has tried might I add, proved how determined I am to show everyone what I can do." Kayla was saying as she walked down the hallways with her two best friends Lindsay and Pia.

"Gee Kay, all we have heard from you is either about snowboarding or Will for a couple of weeks. Me thinks that someone is getting a major crush on her snowboarder instructor, I told you that Will Cloud wasn't un-cute but glad that you realized that for yourself. We have been watching you two during practice and when you guys are hanging out and can I say "OMG!. I thought Chris and me were the cutest couple in school but Will and you take the cutest couple award hands down." Lindsay said as she put her books in her locker, Pia nodded and did the same.

"I didn't think I was that bad. My excuse is that I can't help but flirt up a storm with Will, he makes it so easy to be myself around him. He is him, 100% no pretence "take me or leave me" attitude, around me and expects the same from me. To be fair in the beginning Will drove me crazy, not in a good way, with his own stubbornness and determination not to take a second chance at something he obviously loves to do because of the accident.

Over time those qualities as well as his sweetness, easy going attitude and that adorable smile guaranteed to melt any girl's heart changed my view on him. I went from trying to show him that I was strong and determined enough for him to train to maybe possibly oh who am I kidding impressing him cause my feelings for him had changed." Kayla said as her face started to turn red as she admitted out loud to slowly falling in love with Will as her heart started to flutter in her chest at the thought of him.

Her lovesick thoughts were interrupted by someone rudely bumping into her; when she turned around she saw her ex boyfriend with his arm around her rapidly becoming enemy Skye Sailor smiling smugly at her. "Hey look it is my pathetic, whinny, prissy ex girlfriend. What is the matter sweetie? Mad that I not only found a true contender in "Fire & Ice" to let the world know how totally awesome and talented Team Swift is but also a true woman for me cause I am a God compared to others my age.

I still can't believe that I gave you any of my precious time or attention this past few months, you aren't worth it. You are too clingy, needy, always wanting to talk and talk about whatever is in your pea brain and your only skill is being a pretty arm candy. I dumped you before you could hurt my spotless reputation with breaking the resort's personal property.

I am too handsome and rich to get into trouble with the law. But Skye is more my type of woman; knows when to keep her mouth shut and when to speak, how to be arm candy and how to make a man feel like a man. Because of this she is worth my time, energy and reputation and together we will not only be the hottest couple at school but rule the "Fire & Ice" competition."

" Sorry Daddy's Girl. But it is just how things are; the real woman won the guy, the life you wish you had and soon the recognition and the award of the competition. You lost so deal with it, cry on the shoulders of your little friends and try to stay away from my Nicky and me. Kay? Bye bye loser" Skye said with all the haughty and nastiness of being a total diva while hanging onto Nick's arm before she and Nick walked away.

Kayla turned back around, mouth opened and eyes wide just like her friends "Ok so that was unexpected, totally rude and I have done nothing to him to warrant him or that diva to say those things to me. I am so glad I don't have feelings anymore for Nick Swift other then hope that Will beats that jerk's butt in the competition so I can kick Skye's .

Thank goodness I found the last honest, sweet, family and friend oriented, easy to talk to, shows his true self with no thoughts of manipulating anyone for his own well- being all around kind of guy in Will. Now to tell him all this without throwing up." Kayla commented as she saw Will coming towards them.

"Hey Kayla. How are you? I would have called you last night but since my mom has been working overtime at the restaurant lately I spent most of the night catching up with her. The next thing I knew it was 10 and I didn't want to wake you up if you had gone to bed cause I wanted to talk." As Will was talking, he shifted his books around like she would tease him about actually wanting to spend time with his mother or that he was eager to talk to her when they had been together all day.

But Kayla had no intention of making fun of Will, not when her heart was melting a little at what a sweet, caring and considerate son he is to his mom and how adorable the fact is that he wanted to talk to her. She just hoped that her soft smile along with her eyes that probably had love spilling out of them told him what she really thought of his confession.

"Hey Will, I have a question" Will nodded, confused about the question she might ask but willing to answer as truthfully as he could. "Could you hold my hand? I was told that my hands are too small. What do you think?" Will didn't even hesitate to take her hand, both feeling instant sparks running through their bodies along with a spreading warm and comfortable heat but they were so used to it happening. It happened pretty much anytime they touched, intentionally or not.

"Definitely not small. More then perfect. Kind of like you at least according to me." Will responded saying the last sentences softly hoping that Kayla didn't hear it. She didn't hear all of what he said but the words she did hear made her go "aww" in her head. They just stared deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the love they felt for the other person reflected in the other's eyes until their moment was interrupted by a loud "No!" coming from behind them.

Nick planted himself in front of Kayla with his hands on his hips and literally glared at the couple: "Oh heck no. There is no way on this green Earth that a whiny, little girl like you will ever get any guy even an epic fail, no-body and complete and utter loser like Will Cloud. I mean you had the best of the best and you lost him so now you need to accept the fact you will be alone for the rest of your life.

No guy will want the High and Mighty Nick Swift's seconds unless it is to use you for their own purpose by showering you with simple acts of affection to make you their easily manipulative slave only to dump you when your purpose is fulfilled. You are suppose to be all miserable, lonely, down-trodden and crying non-stop over our break-up, not badly flirting and have all these sappy moments with another guy.

Though I think it is adorable that you and Cloud have been bothering to practice snowboarding cause there is no way that you two, in any amount of time, will ever beat me if the competition. But if you choose to embarrass yourselves in front of ten thousand people, then I guess I could stand to laugh my butt off at your stupidity and clumsiness from the winner's stand with my huge trophy, Hmm that actually sounds quite promising and quite entertaining to me so go ahead practice, it won't make a difference in the end.

Back to my original thought is only I should be happy and be dating someone, not you so stop it right now. Or I will be forced to use my cleverness to instruct both of you how life works; the good-looking, powerful, smartest people who aren't afraid to use what they have or who they know to get what they want. Money does more then morals and values ever could. You don't want to mess with me." Nick said in a voice that boosted of high self esteem that should make people listen to him and bow to his wishes since it has been happening since he was small, thanks to his dad`s business and money.

Nick wandered off leaving Kayla with a sense of incredulity at how her ex`s personality changed what seemed like overnight and not in a good way. Nick Swift was the biggest jerk, snob, manipulator, self absorbed young man she had ever encountered, more then she ever thought possible in a person. _And we have his dear father to thank for raising him like the biggest spoiled brat who thinks money and manipulating people is a way of life._

`` Don't you dare even consider believing what that big headed blowhard said. It is so not how the real world works, no matter what his daddy has to say. You are too sweet, sensitive and beautiful inside and out of a person not to have guys line up to win your heart. You deserve all the happiness in the world and hopefully a really special guy in your life to make all your dreams come true. He will make it his mission that you feel loved, cared for and treasured.`` Will said with lots of emotion, with every word he was literally begging Kayla not to change anything about herself to please that big baby.

Heart in her eyes, Kayla glomped onto Will for a huge hug while saying in a voice that dripped with love: "Don't worry, I stopped listening or caring what Nicholas Swift thinks or says when he dumped me when he couldn't use my father's name or money to better his own status anymore. What I was thinking when he was talking was how could such a huge head and ego fit on such a small body and not make him fall over?

You are such a sweetheart, no matter how much you might deny it. There isn't a lot of guys in this world like you but in a good way; a complete and utter sweetheart who deserves all the joys, happiness and best in this life. I am surprised that the girls in our school are too blind not to see what a special of a guy you are and want to spend as much time as possible to get to know you but their loss is my gain. So I am glad they are blind."

Will and Kayla just stood in the hallway hugging like there's no tomorrow, both soaking up the love and warmth that was passing through them during this simple action, not caring if they weren't alone in the school hallway where anyone could see them. "I love you" just seemed to slip out of Will's mouth without him even knowing it was happening until the words were out there. Good thing it was spoken in whispers so Will was hoping that Kayla was too involved in the moment to notice what he said.

Nope she noticed; those three words had stopped her heart for a minute as she focused on those words she had been dreaming about hearing from Will and stop herself from either rubbing her eyes or pinching her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then her heart re-starting to go a faster beat with a couple of skips in between as she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that Will really did love her back like she loved him.

"I love you too." Kayla said as she slowly pulled away to look him in the eyes to make sure that Will knew that she meant every word and was speaking from the heart. His response was to plant a soft, tender and love-filled kiss on her eager for his lips to which she instantly responded with all the love she could pour into that one act of affection. They just stood there kissing, not wanting to stop for something as silly as classes or even breathing, until it was necessary to breath so with a gasp of air, they pulled apart, still in each other's arms.

Will could feel someone, he guessed it was the "big baby" aka Nick Swift and his girltoy, glaring holes into his back but he was way too blissfully deep in a world of love with his girl to care what those losers thought. He and Kayla had smiles on their faces that went from ear to ear that didn't seem to be going anywhere soon, they were that ecstatic at this moment of time. With one more kiss, Will slung one of his arms around Kayla and the other was holding her books which worked out for both of them as Kayla could now wrap both arms around his waist as she was lead to her first class.

Kayla didn't know what got into her, she wasn't usually unkind or likes to rub anything into anyone's face but she turned around and did a little "Na Na I didn't listen to your whinny rant. What are you gonna do about it, you big baby?" wave at Nick, who was sitting on the group of chairs with Skye and to supposedly watch the entire event. She turned around with a satisfied smile when she heard a foot stomp hard on the ground and angry mumbling and muttering coming from behind her. _Attention to all: love with always trump big whinny, selfish, jerky babies every__time._


End file.
